redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
About
Welcome Welcome to the Redwall Wiki, your definitive communal information resource for all things Redwall, Castaways or Brian Jacques related! Our goal is to someday have a completed database of every illustrator, publisher, book/item published, and character related to Brian Jacques. Since this is a wiki, it can easily be edited by anybody. However, use discretion while editing; please only add helpful, relevant information. Make sure you are logged in before editing, so you can receive recognition for your work. If you haven't yet registered with Wikia, please do so here. It's free, and you don't even need an e-mail address! Editing and starting new articles is strongly encouraged; and don't worry about messing up, someone else can come along and correct any mistakes you make! To start contributing, please see the , Manual of Style, and Community Central pages. To learn more about this wiki as an aggregate, click here. Castaways of the Flying Dutchman If you're interested in more information on Brian Jacques' other series, Castaways of the Flying Dutchman, see this page. About Redwall Redwall is an 19-book saga composed of fantasy fiction novels, accessories, and audio books which involve personified animals set in a medieval-esque time period; the first publishing occured in 1986. The central building in the novels is Redwall Abbey, a commune for peaceful creatures who are often found defending themselves from villains who wish to destroy their ways of kindness. From 1999 until 2002, it was aired as an animated television series. *Author: Brian Jacques *Adapters: Stuart Moore (Redwall: The Graphic Novel), Evelyn Swensson (The Legend of Redwall Abbey) *Illustrators & Cover Artists: Chris Baker, John Barber, Blacksheep UK, Bret Blevins, Ed Boelaarts, Tom Canty, Gary Chalk, Pete Chiappinelli, Allan Curless, Christopher Denise, David Elliot, Douglas Hall, Michaela Helms, Troy Howell, Anton Lomaev, Pete Lyon, Philippe Munch, Hans Parlevliet, Sergei Rozhin, Sean Rubin, Peter Standley, Dmitriy Timokhin, Herman Tulp, Jonathan Walker, Andrew Warrington, David Wyatt, Russian Illustrators *In-house Illustrator: Ferahgo (He drew the Felldoh, Barkstripe, Brome, and Romsca caricatures) *Publishers: Penguin Putnam (US), Random House (UK), Puffin (UK), Thienemann (German), Mondadori (Italy), Kluitman (Netherlands), Azbuka (Russia), Montena/Mondibérica (Spain), Otava (Finland), BonnierCarlsen (Sweden) Types of Characters For more information, see the Species page. Good Creatures The following consists of creatures generally considered as protagonists or "good guys": *Badgers *Bats *Birds of Prey *Hares *Hedgehogs *Mice *Moles *Otters *Rabbits *Shrews *Squirrels *Voles Bad Creatures The following consists of creatures generally considered as antagonists or "bad guys": *Ferrets *Foxes *Pine Martens *Rats *Reptiles/Amphibians *Stoats *Weasels *Wildcats *Wolverines *Corvids One Hit Wonders These creatures have only appeared or been mentioned in one Redwall novel: *Beavers - Redwall *Dogs - Redwall *Dolphins - The Legend of Luke *Hamsters - Triss *Horses - Redwall *Jerbilrats (fictional) - Loamhedge *Plesiosaur- High Rhulain *Monitor Lizards - The Pearls of Lutra *Pigs - Redwall *Sea Monster- Salamandastron *Polecats -''Mattimeo'' *Shrikes - The Bellmaker *Stags - Redwall *Tortoises - Rakkety Tam *Whales - The Pearls of Lutra *Wolves - The Bellmaker *Wolverines - Rakkety Tam Themes In the Redwall books there is a set of recurring themes. The main theme is the battle of Good vs. Evil. Every book contains an epic battle between a hero and a monstrous villain, with the side of good winning each time. In rare cases, there have been grey characters, crossing this good/evil divide, however Jacques maintains that good characters are good and bad characters are bad. In two of the novels (The Taggerung and Outcast of Redwall), an important character is a "crossover", specifically, a traditionally good beast brought up among bad creatures (Deyna), or the opposite (Veil Sixclaw), and this complexity creates a new theme, or a twist on the old theme of good vs. evil. Another major theme is that of an underdog rising up to a great challenge that will develop his or her character into maturation. Inconsistencies & Coincidences Throughout the books, there are a few inconsistencies, as well as name coincidences *Gabool the Wild has a gun on the original U.S. paperback edition of Mariel of Redwall. *In Pearls of Lutra there is a character named Trimp, there is also a Trimp in The Legend of Luke. *In Mossflower there is a mole named Urthclaw, there is also an Urthclaw (badger) in Salamandastron. *In some editions of Redwall, Killconey is constantly changing from a male to a female. *There is a rat named Bladetail in both The Bellmaker and Pearls of Lutra. *Diggum is male in The Long Patrol, while in Pearls of Lutra the mole is a female Dibbun. *Sunflash the Mace's name was known by his mother, Bella of Brockhall, even though the hawk Skarlath gave it to him. *Petunia is in Mariel of Redwall: there is also a Petunia mentioned in High Rhulain. *There is hare named Shorebuck in both Mariel of Redwall and Salamandastron. *In Salamandastron there is a hare named Catkin, there is also a Catkin (otter) in The Legend of Luke. *There is a Bungo mole in Martin the Warrior and The Great Redwall Feast. *In Mossflower Martin the Warrior mentions the name of Felldoh, though at the end of Martin the Warrior he promises not to mention anyone he knew from the time he spent in the North during his later travels. *In Redwall, Martin the Warrior's sword is named "Ratdeath", by Abbot Mortimer. This name is not referred to in any other book. Events See the Events category to read about some epic events in the saga. Friends of the Redwall Wiki The following are external links to those Redwall websites who have linked the Redwall Wiki. *The Official Redwall Website *Vote for this site in the ROC Topsites *Dibbuns Against Bedtime *Laterose's Garden *Redwall Russia *The Long Patrol *Terrouge *Snowfur's Redwall Encyclopedia *Sentinels of Mossflower *Rugbark Village *The Redwall Links *Incredibooks *The Myths of Redwall *The Myths Magazine *Redwalls Legacy *Redwall 4 Ever *Literature Wiki *Warriors Wiki *Redwall Kingdom Category:Redwall Wiki Category:Redwall Information